Finding new ways to play legacy video games can increase the longevity of older games. Instead of playing the whole game, which can span many hours, gamers desire an opportunity to play a game with a shorter time frame. Gamers also appreciate being able to play a game with which they are familiar. It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.